Siren (Ultimate Amalgamation)
Sirens (also known as Naiads) were a supernatural species who were originally psychic, and given immortality that depended on the feeding of human flesh to remain young and beautiful. They were the servants of Eve who originally lured sailors to their death for Eve to feed upon and later they became tasked with acting as her personal missionaries on Earth. They were one of the oldest supernatural races and there were only three known in existence. Creation The exact origins of sirens are currently unknown, except that they were created by Eve by striking a Faustian bargain with her, even though the exact details on how it was done remains elusive. Seline mentions that one needs to consent first to be transformed and this can happen even if the subject is dead, as Eve could see into their soul for the desire to live. History Ancient History Prior to to 750 B.C., in a little Mediterranean village, there lived a man named Arcadius, the son of the village's chief. He was gifted with the ability to see into the minds of others as the world's very first psychic. He used his powers to charm and bed many women, becoming a well know heartbreaker amidst his community. Arcadius eventually became romantically involved with two beautiful, young married women, until another nearby tribe invaded their lands. To avert war, Arcadius was married to the daughter of the opposing village’s chief, leaving his newly pregnant lovers alone. If it had become known that the Arcadius had slept with these women, all three would have been cast out, so Arcadius‘ lovers concealed their pregnancies from him, claiming their respective husbands to be their children’s fathers. Within the year, Arcadius and his new wife had a daughter named Sofia, while Arcadius’ lovers both had daughters from him as well, named Seline and Sybil respectively. As the three girls came of age, they began to manifest psychic abilities, a trait that had unknowingly caused them to be drawn to one another and form a coven. None of them knew at the time that they all shared Arcadius as their biological father and was the reason for their shared psychic powers. When the villagers found out about their mental powers, they misinterpreted their source as demonic in nature and an affront to the gods. Seline, Sybil, and Sofia were subsequently banished from their village and thrown into the sea, where they washed ashore a nearby deserted island. On this island, Sofia met two girls just about her age, Seline and Sybil, and they all discovered that they shared the same psychic abilities. Seline, the de facto leader of the three and more experienced in her powers, taught Sybil and Sofia to use their voices in conjunction with their psychic abilities to lure ships to the island in hopes of finding a way out. However, the ships always crashed into the rocky coast of the island and were killed, and Seline, suspecting that Sybil and Sofia would not approve, butchered the bodies of those on the boats (who, unbeknownst to Sybil and Sofia, were from their home village) and pass off their flesh as animal meat in the ships provisions, causing the three girls to become cannibals: one willingly, and two unknowingly in order to avoid starvation. Eventually, Sofia did discover that Seline had been feeding them human flesh and, while at first horrified, was convinced by Seline to help lure and kill sailors to stay alive. Years later, Sybil found the truth and confronted her half-sisters about the vile deeds of which they had committed all along while tricking Sybil into participating. Sybil, desperate to cleanse her soul of the horrors she had unknowingly caused, jumped off and nearby cliff in hopes of killing herself. Seline and Sofia found her dying in the rocks and were so distraught by the impending death of their sister (and the role they both played in her suicide) that they, along with a repentant Sybil, plead with the Gods to save her. However, instead of any of the patron Olympian gods appearing before them, it was the sea monsteress Cetus (aka Eve), who offered Seline, Sofia and Sybil immortality and eternal youth in exchange for their servitude. Seline wholeheartedly agreed on behalf of them all, and Eve, who knew Sybil had died, read her soul and considered Sybil's desire to survive as consent to be transformed. From then on, Seline, Sybil and Sofia became the first (and, as far as it is known, only) sirens, Eve’s servants, who she had granted continued access to their psychic abilities (which were further enhanced by their voices) in addition to eternal life, youth, and accelerated healing. Unfortunately, this gift came at a price: the siren sisters would now be forced to feast on the flesh humans in order to maintain their youth and life. The sirens eventually became known in human folklore with the story varying on information. The Capture of the Sirens In the late sixteenth century, Seline, Sybil and Sofia were traveling the American region performing cultic rites to celebrate Eve. On June 21st, 1790, the sirens were all lured through the underground tunnel system of (the not yet founded) Mystic Falls, by Beatrice Bennett and Ethan Maxwell into the Amory's Vault after their successful plan to destroy the local coven. There, Beatrice entrapped them with a spell. The Release of Seline and Sofia Nearly a hundred years later, Dalton St. John released Seline and Sofia from the Armory's Vault, presumably by accident, when the vault was re-opened by him and his team in 1883. Sybil, vengeful over her imprisonment, chose to enthrall Dalton and forced him to kill his colleagues. However, before Sybil could rendezvous with her sisters, a member of the Armory used magic to re-seal Sybil and Dalton back inside the Vault. Sybil killed Dalton and waited for her sisters to rescue her, but when they never showed up to save her she became embittered. On December 24th, 1917 Seline witnessed a vampire named Stefan Salvatore massacre an entire work camp. Eve, worried this would attract unwanted attention to the already endangered vampire race, instructed Seline to kill Stefan because of this transgression. However, after overpowering him and looking into his mind, she saw a decent person who became a monster to survive. To spare him the guilt of what he'd done, Seline erased Stefan's memories of that moment and left. The Release of Sybil Bonnie Bennett broke her cousin's spell that sealed the Armory's Vault when forced by Alexandria St. John. Quickly thereafter, all Armory members were killed by Sybil, though Bonnie re-sealed the Armory to prevent the evil presence from being released. Though in order for Damon to get to the last member of the Eight Everlastings and save Bonnie, the siphoner twins, Lizzie and Josie, removed Bonnie's spell. Sybil therein used Elena's voice to lure Damon further into the vault and eventually subdues him with her mind control. Enzo entered the vault soon after and Sybil psychically attacked Enzo, enthralling him and forced him to serve her alongside Damon. Sybil and the two vampires managed to find a way out of the Vault, and she forced her new vampiric slaves to her bring her victims to feast upon. About three months later, Sybil finally consumed enough people to have recovered enough of her strength and is rejuvenated, regaining her beauty. The End of the Sirens Sybil had become frustrated at both Damon and Enzo for their resistance to her and sought to remove whatever they were holding onto. In Damon's case, she replaced his memory of Elena Gilbert and Bonnie with her. With Enzo, she sought to kill Bonnie and succeeded in killing Sarah Nelson. Sybil later managed to gain Damon's full loyalty and attempted to "kill" Enzo for escaping her. Sybil later schemes with Damon, who has taken charge to make an alternate deal with Eve after being reunited with Seline and Sofia, and listening to their plan, which involved offering Alaric's twins to Eve. Sybil and Damon's plan was to instead offer himself and his brother as replacements. Sybil later tells Seline and Sofia that in revenge for what they did, Sybil made a side deal to keep her powers and to cut her sisters from it altogether, but ominously tells them that her plan is not done yet. Following Seline and Sofia being abdicated from Eve's service, the Sirens begun looking for the pieces of the Mystic Falls Founders Bell. While Sybil apparently wished to collect the pieces in an effort to ascertain the only weapon capable of killing her, Seline and Sofia wanted the bell in the hopes of using it to kill Sybil. With aid from Dorian Williams and Matt Donovan, Seline managed to assemble the bell and, with Stefan Salvatore's help, nearly succeeded in opening a door to purgatory, thereby entrapping Sybil and all those in Mystic Falls. Ultimately failing in their plan, Seline and Sofia meet with Sybil, in hopes of reconciliation. After failing to make amends, Eve reveals herself and informs them that while the bell did not bust open the door to purgatory, it was rung enough for her to slip through a crack between the dimensions and pay a visit to the world of the living. Deciding to take matters into her own hands, Eve incinerates Seline, Sybil and Sofia. Physiology Sirens have a human-like physiology, and their physical forms are extraordinarily beautiful. As long as they are nourished, they maintain nearly-flawless skin and perfectly defined bodies. If they abstain from feeding, their bodies rapidly decompose to an unknown degree. After two centuries of not feeding, Sybil's form was described as unpleasant and putrid; all of her hair fell out; her eye sockets shriveled up; her emaciated body's skin was in a perpetual state of decay; her nails turned into black claws; and her fingers elongated. |-|Feeding= Sirens consume the fleshy tissue of recently killed human beings for sustenance. Their bodies continue to function normally as long as they have a steady diet of human flesh; for example, sirens can eat human food, though it doesn't sustain their immortality or provide any nutrition like flesh does, and their digestive system will continue to process it and produce wastes just as a healthy human's does. Regardless, the sirens continue to eat regular food for several reasons, including out of human habit and to maintain human appearances in order to prevent their exposure. Sirens can also become intoxicated by drugs such as alcohol and marijuana just as humans can, although they do have much higher tolerances due to their accelerated healing, which rapidly regenerates the cells damaged by these drugs which causes the sensation of being drunk or high. |-|Infertility= Sirens are sterile and cannot have biological children. Sofia theorizes that Eve did this purposefully to prevent the sirens from ever getting distracted by flights of fancy and straying from their duties. |-|Jaw and Voice Box= Sirens have an unhinged jaw, allowing them to fully envelop their victims, and a hybrid of a larynx and syrinx at the base of the trachea. Powers and Abilities *'Immortality:' Sirens do not age, but they can be killed by external means. To preserve their immortality, sirens must psionically drain the life force of human beings into themselves by feasting on their victim's flesh. When cannibalizing someone's corpse, a siren gained their victim's memories and experiences. Even if they die, their spirits are sent to Eve's Purgatory, and Eve can send their spirits back into their bodies, effectively reviving them under various circumstances. *'Accelerated Healing:' When they have fed, sirens can withstand virtually any injury without pain (e.g. knife wounds) and are able to rapidly regenerate from damage sustained on their bodies. Sybil was shown to heal near instantaneously from a snapped neck, however, she was unable to rapidly heal wounds sustained from being forced through a windshield and had to wait for a passing car, signifying that a siren's healing is dependent on feeding. *'Superhuman Strength:' Sirens possess superhuman strength, enabling them to lift (press) about 1,500 pounds under optimal conditions. Sirens retain some level of their vast strength even when desiccated, as Sybil managed to kill several members of the Armory's personnel with ease, despite having not fed in over a century. As per their arrangement, Eve channeled a portion of Purgatory's energies into her disciples so as to augment their physical attributes. This consequently enhanced the strength of the sirens to even greater levels, allowing them to normally lift (press) about 2 tons. *'Superhuman Hearing:' Sirens can hear outside the normal human range; at one point Seline and Sofia tuned into transmission frequencies. Sirens also have selective hearing, enabling them to focus upon, enhance, or totally block out any given sound in their environment; this shields them from the deafening sound of their own screams, and make them superhumanly acute eavesdroppers in surveillance situations. *'Telepathy:' Sirens, having retained their original psychic powers, can psychically enter into the minds of others to read their thoughts and access their memories. This was initially done using their voice as a focus for their mental powers, but has since been refined into singing. While sirens appear to have considerable psychic reach, seeing as how they were able to reach sailors beyond the island they were on, tactical contact allows them to search the deepest recesses of a person's mind. The sirens have a linked hive mind, which allows them to share thoughts and maintain a continuous telepathic connection. The link is strongest when they are in close physical proximity. Their collective mind also allows for increased telepathic strength and shared intellect. They also have some natural psychic affinity for communicating with birds. As a side effect of their telepathy, sirens have an eidetic memory. **'Mind Control:' Sirens possess the ability to apply subtle influence on the minds of others, often making them pleasantly dazed and suggestible. With more conscious effort, sirens can compel people to do or think almost anything, though certain strong-willed or mentally anomalous individuals can offer some resistance to a siren's psychic influence. By establishing a psychic bond, sirens can take over the minds of their victims, even to the point of shutting them down. The victims are conscious of this interaction as it creates a psychic rapport between siren and servant. This allows them to maintain a constant presence from within such that servants straying too far from a siren will be struck with psychic pain and suffer hemorrhages until they return to them. By using their "siren song", mind control can be used en masse and has even be used via cellphone service to access and reestablish a disrupted psychic connection. They can also use their mind control to emotionally soothe people, and affect their mood (e.g. reducing others to euphoric bliss by simulating their innermost desires or inducing crippling despair by showing them them visions of their greatest pain and losses). **'Memory Manipulation:' Sirens possess the ability to manipulate and change the memories of the victims under their control. Sybil has shown the ability to manipulate Damon Salvatore's memory and alter one key memory; of his first meeting with Elena, where she inserted herself and erased Elena. Subsequently, she had to alter individual, "key" memories to continue to change their personality. Seline has also been showing erasing Stefan Salvatore's memory, altering his subconscious enough that he forgot the time when he massacred an entire village in Monterey on Christmas Eve. **'Psychic Pain Infliction:' Sirens are able to induce extreme amounts of pain through their telepathic powers. Sybil was able such a technique on Enzo; her influence was strong enough that it manifested physical symptoms, such as coughing up blood and intense nasal hemorrhaging, all while being separated great distances and her maintaining normal appearance. Sybil highly implied that the severity of her psychic torture could kill even a vampire. Sirens also seem to cause mental pain to those whose minds they forcibly invade. **'Psychic Illusions:' Derived from their mind control, sirens can create realistic mental illusions, forcing their victims to perceive what they want. Sybil used this technique to convince Enzo that Bonnie Bennett was really her tormenting him, nearly resulting in the latter's death. Seline has also demonstrated this skill, although her illusion was broken after Lizzie siphoned from Sybil, breaking Seline's concentration. **'Psychic Tracking:' The siren's psychic senses enable them to detect and track other sentient beings by their unique psychic emanations or thought patterns. This ability is highly sensitive to proximity. **'Psychic Navigation:' The siren's psychic abilities allow them to mentally perceive far off places or events as well as present events and their surroundings. Despite her eyeballs rotting away over centuries locked away in the Armory, Sybil displayed an uncanny knowledge of her surroundings due to her psychic abilities. Sirens can even use their powers to look over somewhere/someone with transportation only by the use of their telepathic abilities. **'Empathy:' Sirens possess limited emphatic abilities, as Seline could read Stefan Salvatore's emotions when looking into his mind, sensing a lot of pain and anguish. *'Voice Manipulation:' Sirens are able to manipulate their voice to lure their victims as fabled. Sybil was shown to use her voice to captivate others through enchanting singing and mimic the voices of others (e.g. Yvette St. John and Elena Gilbert). Their control is so fine that they are able to generate sonic frequencies beyond the range of human capability, as well as creating multiple sounds or voices at once. They can adjust it to different effects, from matching the resonate frequency of glass in order to break it to producing a high-pitched wail painful to human hearing. *'Claws:' Sirens possess sharp claws that are strong enough to rend through substances as durable as bone. Their claws have only manifested when severely deprived of food or when their power had been siphoned, and it is unknown if they can manifest them willingly. *'Aquatic Respiration:' Sirens appear to have some form of underwater adaptation. Sybil spent many months submerged, suggesting that she is able to breathe underwater. Weaknesses *'Eve:' As the creator of the sirens and the one who gave them their immortality, she has the power to take away their immortality and holds an intimate psychic connection to them, as she does with all her creations. Their speed of recovery from an otherwise fatal attack is also dependent on her, as Sybil's revival was delayed once as Eve held a conversation with Sybil prior to her soul being sent back to her body. She could also manipulate how much power she granted her servants, thereby fluctuating their level of strength. * Hunger: Sirens have to periodically feast on the flesh and feed on the life force of others in order to maintain their immortality and strength. Abstaining from such for prolonged periods or expending too much of their own energy causes them to deteriorate to some degree, as seen with Sybil's hands after being released from the vault. Sybil also claimed that her eyeballs had rotted away over time whereas Damon mentioned that Sybil's face rotted off. *'Magic:' Sirens appear to be susceptible to the powers of witchcraft seeing as the Bennett witches were able to imprison them with various spells. This is inclusive of mystical objects such as the Colt, the First Blade, and Death's Scythe. It has been confirmed that one can siphon the magic from sirens. *'Mystic Falls Founders Bell:' An indestructible bell that amplifies the effects of the Staff of Arcadius, an ancient Mesopotamian tuning fork, when combined with the Maxwell Striker. When struck, it produces an unknown frequency that disrupts psychic energy and neutralizes psychic activity, thereby stunning sirens in the process. *'Physical Trauma:' When they have not properly fed, sirens are unable to heal rapidly and can be injured and killed more easily. Dean was able to kill Sofia by beating her to death with a baseball bat wrapped in barbed wire whereas the vampire Damon ripped out Sybil's heart. However, should they physically die, Eve can resurrect them under most circumstances. Known Sirens 807-080_Seline.png|Seline Sybil-S8.jpg|Sybil Siren_03Sofia.png|Sofia